marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Suspense Vol 1 90
| Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = "The Golden Ghost!" | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Gene Colan | Inker1_1 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... The Melter has escaped from prison and is now forcing Tony Stark to build a new melting gun out of Stark Industry technology. Now armed with a new device that melts more than just metal, the Melter switches it to "flesh" and turns the weapon on Stark, and then begins to go on a rampage. Tony, however lives because when the Melter fired his melting ray on the "flesh" setting, Tony was protected by the iron plate which keeps his heart pumping. Donning his original armor, Iron Man then tracks down the Melter and fights him head on. Although the Melter begins to get the upper hand because of Iron Man's limitations in his original armor, and the melting gun, Iron Man succeeds in defeating the Melter, because when he was building the weapon as Tony Stark, he built in a flaw that would cause the weapon to explode after a certain amount of usage. With the Melter defeated, Iron Man turns him over to the authorities. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * and several other of Stark's dates * ** Phil ** Sam Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = "... And Men Shall Call Him Traitor!" | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Gil Kane | Inker2_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue... The Red Skull had used a robotic Bucky in order to bring Captain America into a trap, and has succeeded in trapping him in his base on Sea Gull Isle. When Captain America escapes the final of the Skull's traps, he is ejected from the base, which has now become airborne. Cap gets back aboard, and fights through the base's many defenses to find that the Red Skull is using it's advanced technology to trap all of New York City in a giant indestructible bubble and ransom it off. When Cap confronts the Red Skull, the Skull offers him only one way to save New York from utter destruction: Serve him for 24 hours. Captain America reluctantly agrees and soon realizes that when he made that pledge, he did so over a television broadcast all over the United States, the entire country now brands Captain America a traitor. This story is continued next issue.... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Red Skull's mechanical watchdog Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** * ** *** **** ***** **** Items: * * * Levitation Ray | Notes = * This issue contains a letters page, Mails of Suspense. Letters are published from Barbara Carey and Kevin Ryan. * The Melter previously appeared last issue and will appear next in | Trivia = * The Gold Armor last used by Tony in Tales of Suspense #65. * Iron Man is shown in his Model 2 Armor on the cover, but this armor is not seen in this issue's adventure. | Recommended = }} Category:1967 Category:1967, June